


Why Kento has the best ideas

by orphan_account



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Fuma seems unusually tense, Kento invites him out to an Onsen trip</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Kento has the best ideas

**Author's Note:**

> HEY EVERYONE! Yes, I know I post a lot again lately. Don't get used to it, I am making good use of my holidays <3  
> Now, I was in the mood to write incredibly lovestruck Fuma, and this is what happened. Somewhere along the way it turned hot and passionate, and I blame my Tlist for it. Oh, and also Ri demanded rimming, so that's what she got.  
> Not gonna talk more nonsense now. Enjoy! :D

Fuma’s POV

I had always thought of myself as more or less stress resistant. I got by with pretty little sleep, even if I always moaned about getting up in the morning no matter how much I slept, and if I was really tired I had no problem with catching up on sleep in the train or in a corner of a dressing room. 

Also, it was my nature to be active, always needing to do _something_ , which meant keeping me busy with work or university was good. I remembered not so fondly how I had had a week off last year and my mother yelled at me after 2 days, telling me to call my friends or go out jogging or do _something_ but getting on her nerves with being moody. 

So it was safe to say that a huge work load or a stress life style did not have much effect on me. I was restless enough to appreciate the distraction. 

But in the last month I had learned that there was a difference between physical and emotional stress, and while one did not seem to harm me much, I was not quite sure how to deal with the other. 

It had been about one month ago that I had admitted to myself that I was in love with my best friend. 

It had been a creeping process, really, and it would be a lie to say that I had not long before been aware of what was happening, kind of, but I had always tried to fight it, because Kento was my friend and my band mate and a _guy_ and really, there were a lot of reasons why this was going to be complicated.

But I should have realized that it had been a futile fight from the start, because when it came down to it, there was no changing the fact that Kento was, and probably had been from the moment I had met him, the most important person in my life. 

My heart had already long made a decision without consulting my brain, and I only needed to look at him to know that there was no changing it. 

That did not mean that admitting my feelings to myself made it any easier, though, because now that I knew that I was in love with him, being in Kento’s presence became increasingly harder. My heart did weird things whenever he as much as smiled at me, and he kept me awake in the middle of the night questioning every gesture and every move of his, and to be honest, no final exams had ever made me as tired as being in love made me feel right now. 

The worst thing about it was that Kento seemed to notice. Not what exactly it was that was tiring me out, hopefully, because I was quite sure I managed to act that away rather convincingly, but the fact that I was being tired and testy caught his attention pretty quickly. And I was not surprised about that. Kento had always been incredibly perceptive, and had this subtle way of looking out for his friends, especially when it came to me. 

It made me feel special when I allowed myself to think about it, but Kento had never made a secret out of the fact that I was special to him. He had always told everyone who wanted to listen straight out that I was his best friend, and a very essential person in his life. It made having these feelings for him all the harder, because in a way, I knew that he loved me. 

Just not quite the way I loved him. 

I knew exactly that the talk was going to come at some point, with the looks Kento was throwing me. I was still not prepared for it, though, when that one day after the last Johnnys’ World performance as I tried to rub my neck with ointment since it kept hurting, Kento snatched the tube out of my hands to apply it himself. 

I gasped a little and threw him a nervous look through the mirror, but his eyes were focused on the process of getting some salve into his hands before he reached up for my neck. I shivered a little at his warm and gentle touch, closing my eyes automatically and trying to gulp down the butterflies that were trying to crawl up their way from my stomach to my throat. 

“You are tense” Kento noted as he continued rubbing the salve into my sore muscles. “Have been for a few days already.”

“I don’t sleep well” I finally got out, my voice a little rough. Well, it was no lie, at least. 

“Why?” Kento inquired, and I could feel his eyes on my face through the mirror like fire, but I refused to open my eyes.”Anything on your mind?”

“Nothing special” I shrugged, making Kento’ hands fall from my skin. I opened my eyes again, feeling a little bit frustrated at the lack of contact. “We’ve been having a lot of work, that’s all.”

Kento made a face and nodded in understanding, handing the salve back to me as I turned to him. 

“You know, I’ve been thinking” he said slowly, meeting my gaze. I needed to remind myself for a moment to not drown in his big brown eyes, to actually listen to what he was saying. “I got this gift coupon for a trip to the Onsen from my parents to my birthday, remember? And I still haven’t used it, and the year is almost over. Why don’t we go together? I think we could both use the break.”

I blinked at him in surprise as the words sank in, torn between jumping at the idea of some alone time with Kento, and shying away from it because being exposed to his presence 24/7 would probably end up either disastrous or with me even more exhausted than before. 

“Do you think we have time for that?” I asked instead, stalling a little for time to think up a better answer. 

“Well, the shows will be over soon” Kento smiled. “After new year’s we should be able to take off for at least two or three days. Most people do after a stage play.”

I nodded absentmindedly, because he sure had a point, and Kento grinned in that charming and slightly predatory way of his, knowing just which buttons to push with me. 

“Think about it” he murmured softly. “A few days away with no one demanding anything of us. Just us and a Onsen, relaxing hot water, delicious restaurants around, time to finally catch up on the movies we have been wanting to watch all the time, _sleep_ …”

I had to chuckle a little at his enthusiasm, thinking quietly how cute he was when he became like this. Kento smirked, obviously sure of his victory already.

“Okay, I will talk with the manager” he nodded, giving me a friendly pat on the shoulder before turning to the door.

“I did not agree yet!” I reminded him.

“Oh but you will” he said surely, flashing me a teasing smile before disappearing through the door. 

I bit my lip as I stared after him, not quite able to wipe my own smile off my face, though I seriously wondered what I had just gotten myself into.

I was still wondering the same thing two weeks later as I was sitting in Kento’s car, crossing the borders to the Shizuoka prefecture on our way to the little village not far from Mount Fuji where we had booked our hotel. But it was hard to feel worried with Kento around, being in a good mood and talking and singing along to song in the radio, and I could not have torn my eyes away from him even if I had wanted to.

He had the most beautiful smile. I loved how it seemed to stretch out over his whole face and how the corners of his eyes wrinkled a little, how his eyes seemed to sparkle and the noises he made when the laughter bubbled over. 

It did not take long for us to reach the small hotel in the middle of nowhere. It seems like Kento’s parents had come here a lot with him before his career had started off, and the cute granny owning the place fussed about him as we checked in, telling him how nicely he had grown up and that she was watching his dramas from time to time. 

Other than that, the place seemed perfect for two idols to hide away at for a few days – the village was small, and the average age around here seemed to be 50+. Also, we could see the Mount Fuji from the window of our room, which had me drop my bag on my futon and sit down on the window sill for the next half an hour, letting Kento fuss around the room by himself. 

“So I take coming here was a good idea?” Kento teased after a while, throwing one of the fresh towel that had been lain out for me on the bed right into my face. “Get your ass away from the window, I want to go to the Onsen!”

I made a grimace and Kento laughed, the sound making my skin tingle weirdly, but it felt really nice as well. I found it a little amazing how these feelings for Kento could be so uncomfortable and frightening and feel so incredibly good at the same time. 

I almost choked on my breath, though, as Kento began pulling his shirt over his head, revealing his toned body and making me stand up abruptly, adverting my eyes as I made my way straight to the bathroom.

There was one thing I had quite forgotten in my calculations for this trip. Nakedness in the Onsen. 

It was not like I hadn’t seen Kento naked before. We had shared showers and baths before, had had long and deep conversations while being completely naked, but I had not been confronted with a situation like that ever since I had admitted to my feelings for Kento. 

Well that was going to be a fun trip.

I was a little relieved when I came back from the bathroom and Kento was wrapped up in one of the hotel’s dress robes, making me feel more or less able to look into his eyes. I stayed behind him pointedly on the way to the indoor Onsen, letting him get ahead into the room and lingering a little behind, pretending to wash my face and I don’t know what. 

When I finally got into the onsen, Kento was already in the water, and though my face still felt flushed, I could still explain that away with the water’s temperature. At least Kento did not seem to notice anything as he happily chatted away, indulging me into deep conversations soon, and when my eyes wandered over his body every now and then, well, I could not really help it. 

After all, I was still a teenage boy, and the love of my life had dragged me away for a weekend of naked bathing time with me, I thought angrily. The least I was allowed was a little look, even if I could not reach out to touch. 

Besides the problem of exposure, though, Kento managed to keep my thoughts occupied quite well, and I realized once more why I loved being in his presence so much. It was not like I wasn’t a social person, but no one seemed to quite click with me the way Kento did. I was not sure how he was doing it, but in the end, he always managed to make sure that I was enjoying myself and laughing with him, and I treasured that alone more than anything else. 

There were moments, though, moments when I had this really intense urge to reach out for his hand, to push his wet hair out of his face or to trace a water drop that was rolling over his skin, and in these moments, everything inside of me tightened and made me realize just how hard this weekend with him was really going to be. 

I relaxed a little when we were finally out of the Onsen, and got back to our room to get dressed before heading out to search something for dinner.

We found a small Udon store just down the main street, and that was where we spent the rest of the night, just eating and talking until we grew tired enough to almost crash on the table. 

I fell into Kento’s futon after we had dragged ourselves back to our room, because mine was still unrolled and with my luggage spread over it, and Kento poked my ribs a few times to get me to move, which made me giggle.

My laughter died in my throat though when the weight of the mattress shifted, and when I opened my eyes, I found Kento hovering over me, looking at me pointedly.

“I know where you’re ticklish” he threatened, so close that I could feel his breath on my face. “And I have no reservations to use it.”

I had never been faster to jump up at a threat, though I could not care less about the tickling, knowing I’d have Kento pressed down and defenseless in the matter of seconds if I tried. 

Imagining that made little shudders roll up and down my spine as I unrolled my futon in silence. 

When I looked back at Kento, he had cuddled into his futon and had dosed off, making me sit down on my own futon and stare at his sleeping face for five minutes straight. 

I felt a little out of my mind when I moved over to him quietly, bending down to kiss his temple. His skin was warm under my lips and he smelled of soap and that store we had been in just now and that tiny bit of fragrance that I had always associated with him.

He did not stir in his sleep, thankfully, and when I moved across the room to cut the light, I could almost pretend that he was not here in the room with me. 

Only almost, though, because I could hear his even breathing, and it made it hard to fall asleep. 

When I woke up the next day, it was past noon, and I blinked through the empty room in confusion until the door opened and Kento came in with a plastic back from Seven Eleven. 

“Oh, good, you’re awake” he chuckled, dropping the bag in front of my face. “Breakfast, since we both missed it. I drank your coffee on the way here though. Never trust me with coffee.”

“This place has a convenience store?” I asked in wonder, looking into the bag, smiling at the Anko Pan inside. 

“Well, no, I drove out into the next city” Kento shrugged, dropping himself back onto his futon. “I needed coffee.”

“Addict” I chuckled, grinning as I unpacked my breakfast. 

“Don’t complain, I got you sweets” he said good-humoredly, and I nodded as I took a huge bite. 

We took the rest of the day really slowly, with another visit to the Onsen (it was not easier to sit next to Kento naked on the second day either, just for your information) and a walk outside through the village until the sun set and we stormed into the next restaurant available.

When we returned to our room that night it was still quite early, too early to fall right into bed, and when I swiftly denied Kento’s suggestion for another visit in the Onsen, he suggested that we should just watch a movie. 

I let myself fall into his futon again (since mine was full of stuff after my desperate search for my phone earlier that day) and Kento snickered at me before disappearing to the bathroom for a moment. 

I was left alone long enough to close my eyes and notice how Kento’s pillow smelled a lot like him, and I could not help but cuddle it stupidly for a moment with my chest tightening all up in feelings before he returned, nudging me aside so he could join me on the small futon and start his laptop. 

It made my heart speed up a little as Kento started the movie and leaned back to rest his head on the pillow as well, lying so close to me on the limited space of the mattress that I could feel his body heat, and it was really hard to concentrate on the movie like this. 

Also, I had to crane my neck a little to see the screen, and it really began to hurt after a while, so when I squirmed to find a position and rubbed the hurting muscles absentmindedly, Kento noticed, looking up at me. 

“Still hurting?” he asked with a frown, and I just shrugged non-committal, adjusting my position a little and continuing to watch. 

When the movie was done, I felt like my whole back was tense from the crouched position, and I sat up gingerly, making a face. I felt Kento’s eyes on my face, but still blinked in confusion when there was a small sigh from his part and he murmured: “Get out of your shirt and lay down.”

I blinked at him like a deer caught in the headlights, wondering if I was fantasizing now too, but Kento just made an impatient noise and reached out for the hem of my shirt, pulling it over my head. 

I felt dizzy for a moment, blowing the hair out of my face as Kento had already shoved me into the mattress, face first. My brain was still trying to catch up with what was happening as he practically straddled my butt, knees coming down on both sides of my hips, before I felt his hands on my shoulder.

I let out a surprised moan when Kento dug in his fingers just right, making my muscles hurt but feel good at the same time. 

He continued massaging up to my neck, kneading away all the tiny knots and making me hold onto his pillow tightly in search for some kind of outlet for these feelings. 

“Two days at the Onsen and you are still tense” Kento murmured. “My plan is not working out the way I wanted to.”

I wanted to return that he was doing a fabulous job, especially if he kept rubbing that one spot, but my answer got caught in my throat as a little shudder went down my spine as he dragged his fingers lightly over my skin down to my right shoulder blade. 

My mind got increasingly messy the longer Kento touched me, making small whimpers I did not quite seem to be able to suppress escape my lips, and the way Kento’s fingers traveled over my skin seemed to become softer with them, until his touch was merely a caress.

“Fuma?” He whispered after a while, and his words alone seemed to blend in with all of the sensations, making me shiver.

“Don’t stop” I murmured, without really thinking about it. “Don’t stop touching me.”

I heard Kento take a deep breath above me, his fingers tracing down my back as he breathed out, barely audible: “You’re shivering.”

“It feels… really good” I said with some effort, my nerves tightening my insides into knots. 

“But I am not even massaging anymore” he pointed out quietly, his fingers brushing my sides, making me shiver again. 

“I know” I murmured, gulping. Kento’s fingers never stopped moving over my skin, and it kind of encouraged me to continue, though my heartbeat was droning in my ears. “I just kind of… dreamed of you touching me like this for a while.”

Kento squeezed down on my skin a little harder in response, and for a terrible moment, I thought I had crossed the line and he would pull away, but then, he leant down and I felt his lips against my neck. 

I gasped, but did not struggle as Kento’s hands found their way around my chest, hugging me close. 

“Good” he whispered, his lips right behind my ear. “Cause I have been wanting to touch you like this for a while, too.” 

I let out a breath bigger than I was , and bend my arm awkwardly, my fingers searching for his elbow or anything to hold on to, really. 

“So this is why you haven’t been sleeping well?” Kento murmured. “Because of me?”

I was quiet for a moment, cleaning my throat once before murmuring, barely audible: “My feelings about you have become so intense that they scared me a little.”

Kento hugged me a little tighter at that and turned his face to kiss the skin just behind my ear. 

“I’m sorry for not noticing sooner, then” he whispered, and warmth bubbled up inside of me at the realization that from now on, I would not have to hide anything from him anymore. 

Kento hugged me like this for a little while longer, before finally pulling away, but not without another kiss to my neck. I gulped a little when all of his warmth was gone at once, and his weight off my butt, but then he dropped down on the futon next to me, and when I scrambled myself up to lay at my side, facing him, he smiled softly, reaching out to brush a few strands of hair out of my eyes. 

I reached out to hug Kento close without saying anything more, burying my face in his neck and inhaling deeply, trying to understand that from now on, I could do this whenever I wanted. That I did not have to hold back anymore.

Kento hugged me back just as tightly, as if he was thinking the same thing, and one of his hand came up to comb through my messy hair, creating new shivers without even trying. 

“I love you.” 

The words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them, and I blinked, wondering if it had really been me to say them and what the fuck I was doing here, this was not like me, but then, Kento’s arms tightened even more around me as he whispered, right into my ear: “I love you, too, Fuma.”

I felt a little dizzy for a moment and I only shakily loosened my grip on Kento to be able to look into his eyes. Before I could really meet his gaze, though, Kento’s lips were already on mine. 

Kento’s kiss was soft and demanding at the same time, tender but eager, and I felt myself melting into it automatically, my mind spinning. His fingers were still in my hair, holding me close, and I felt like he was jumping into a kiss as if he was high diving, deepening it quicker than I could even comprehend what was happening. 

When Kento’s tongue touched mine ever so softly, it was the most sensual thing I had ever experienced, and I decided that this was totally worth the creepy and awkward confession. If only he would never stop kissing me like this. 

It was when Kento’s free hand started stroking over my back again, as if mapping all of the skin he could find, that I had to unwillingly pull away from his lips to breathe. 

Kento was panting as well as we broke apart, but his fingers did not stop skimming my skin, and it made me shiver uncontrollably. 

I did not think anymore from that point on, just felt and acted by instinct. Kento’s shirt was gone in the matter of seconds and I had him pinned under me and in a deep kiss before he could even blink. 

I had spent so much time fantasizing about how Kento’s skin would feel under my fingers, but the real thing felt infinitely better. His skin was warm and soft and he gasped against my lips when I touched him just right and when my fingers found his nipple, he arched his back, pressing his hips against mine. 

I moaned into the kiss as I felt the bulge through his pajama pants, thrusting back against his hips automatically, and Kento’s hands found my butt, encouraging me to hump him slowly as we continued kissing. 

Kento whined a little when I pulled away, breaking our rhythm because I seriously feared I would not last if we continued like this much longer, and now that I had Kento here with me, lain out and all for me to touch I was firm on getting the best out of it. 

Kento moaned beautifully when I kissed down his neck and chest, and I don’t think I could ever get enough of the noises he was making because of me even if I tried. 

My fingers found the waistband of his pants as I mouthed his stomach, impatient and clumsy as I pulled them down his legs, finally leaving Kento naked in front of me without me having to look away. 

Kento whimpered my name as my fingers closed around his shaft, and I looked up at his face for moment, seeing his flushed skin and his eyes pressed closed, his dark hair splaying out over his pillow. He was seriously the hottest thing I had ever seen, and it was what pushed me to dive down the last bit, licking over the tip of his erection. 

I seriously hoped that the walls of our room were sound proof, or that the room next to us was not occupied at least, because with the noises Kento was making, there would be no doubt about what we were doing in here, but I could not for the life of me bring myself to tell him to be quiet. Kento’s whimpers and moans were perfect, and they fueled me on to keep going, to take him completely into my mouth, and to suck him in until my lips hit my fingers where I had fisted his base.

It was when Kento’s fingers found my hair and pulled hard that I finally came up, looking up at him through my bangs falling into my face, and his eyes were only half open and it flashed through my like a hand around my own shaft. 

“Fuma, I need you” Kento whispered, fisting my hair in his hand desperately. “Please-“

I nodded, trying to figure out for a moment how to do this. I had never had sex with a guy before, but I had now fantasized over it often enough to know what would be needed, and knew very well that none of us had it with us. 

I stroked over the insides of Kento’s thighs, making him open his legs wider gently, and my eyes found the wrinkled skin around the entrance quickly. I reached out to trace my finger around it, marveling as Kento shivered at the touch, and with one more look at his face, I leaned in. 

Kento let out the loudest moan as I licked over the skin and jerked, and I needed to hold his legs open with both hands for a moment, but as I continued my ministrations, his thighs stilled, trembling under my fingers just like the rest of his body.

It allowed me to free one hand to bring it back to his entrance, gently pushing in. Kento was tight and his muscles squeezed around me desperately, but his noises continued being favorable, so I circled my fingers, my lips continuing to kiss the twitching ring. 

I navigated by the noises Kento made, by the way his breath hitched or his hands searched for my hair, all of it showing me the way and encouraging me to continue. It was when I finally had two fingers inside of him that I seemed to hit a point inside of him that made him arch his back and say my name in that hot way and it was the most amazing thing I had ever heard out of his mouth. 

It made me moan against his skin and stroke that point again, and then Kento’s thighs were moving again and I had to brace myself against them.

“Fuma, please” he whimpered. “Please, enough. I can’t… I…”

“Okay” I panted, not really having noticed how breathless I was, but by now I was harder than I ever remembered having been before, and I was quite sure if I had continued like this much longer I would have actually been in pain.

Kento reached for my pants almost desperately, but his fingers were shaking too hard to really pull them down and he was whining pathetically for my help, making me catch his fingers in mine and lean in to kiss him deep and slowly. 

It seemed to take some of Kento’s impatience away, and he hugged me tightly as I kissed him, making me feel warm and fuzzy when I finally came up for air. Kissing Kento was still my favorite thing out of all the new experiences today, I decided. 

When I had finally removed my pants, I positioned myself between Kento’s legs, looking into his eyes as I lined myself up against his entrance.

“Okay?” I whispered, and Kento nodded, pulling me into another kiss.

I pushed in gently and slowly, afraid of hurting him, and Kento was shaking und shivering under me, but he kept one hand steadily in my hair, never breaking our kiss. When I was finally buried inside of him completely, I held still, even though being inside of him made me feel heady and shivery. 

It was only when Kento intentionally moved his hips against mine, searching for friction, that I started moving. 

The first snap of hips was forceful and uncontrolled, pressing Kento into the mattress with a loud gasp against my lips, but afterwards, I managed to be gentler, finding a rhythm that suited both of us. 

Kento kept kissing me all the time I drove into him, not caring that we were panting too hard to actually close our mouths long enough to make it a real kiss. 

Kento felt perfect around me and under me and I found it increasingly harder to think the longer we continued, my thoughts being reduced to silly half sentences about Kento and how good he felt. 

It became too much too fast, and I tried to detach one hand from the pillow to get it in between our bodies, to get Kento off with me, but then my orgasm snuck up on me quicker than I would have expected, and Kento seemed to notice because he closed his legs around me, pulling me even closer to him, and then I was gone. 

When I opened my eyes again, I had collapsed onto Kento’s chest, and he was still shaking underneath me, though he was clearly trying to contain his desperation by the way he stroked soothingly over my hair. 

It made me smile, and I turned my head to peck his lips for a moment, lingering a little longer because his lips felt nice, and then, I scrambled myself up to move down his body. 

Kento whimpered when I closed my lips around his shaft, and I felt his head twitch on my tongue, knowing he wouldn’t hold on long anymore. So I moved up a palm to knead his balls as I hollowed my cheeks, going up and down on him a few times, and that was all it seemed to take before Kento arched into my mouth, coming with a loud moan of my name. 

I continued sucking all the way through his orgasm, until he jerked and slumped bonelessly into the mattress. 

I smiled as I came up again, watching his face as he panted for air, the way his wet hair clung to his face and his lips puffed up from all the kissing. He still looked beautiful even like this. Perfect. 

Kento opened his eyes when I stroked his hair out of his face, smiling at me shakily. 

“Are you relaxed now?” he murmured, making me laugh as I collapsed against his chest again, making him close his arms around me.

“Yes” I brought out finally. “This trip was the best idea. _You_ have the best ideas.”

“I know, I’m good” Kento chuckled, and I grinned up at him. 

“I blurted out the creepiest love confession at you today” I reminded him. “I only do that for the best people.”

“That should better be _only_ me” Kento corrected firmly, squeezing me tightly, and I chuckled, the laughter easily bubbling up in my stomach now, somehow.

I felt giddy and happy and I knew I should maybe feel embarrassed about the way I acted, letting Kento sweet talk me and pet my hair, but somehow, I could not bring myself to care. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kento wants you all to comment, and you know you should all go along with Kento's ideas! :P


End file.
